


A Perfect Night

by WanderingSummerBreeze



Category: Outlander (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 17:27:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8722546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanderingSummerBreeze/pseuds/WanderingSummerBreeze
Summary: Ok. I wrote this a while ago but I was never happy with it. Only posting it on my tumblr account. Written very quickly. But I might as well put everything on here.It's Cait's Birthday.





	

“Keep them closed,” I said in a stern voice as her eyelids kept fluttering as I walked around our bedroom.

I heard her sigh, “If I keep them closed, I’m just going to fall asleep.”

I walked over to the bed, whipping cream in hand, and sat down next to her naked body. “You better not. Now just relax.”

It was Monday, October 3. The day before Cait’s birthday. Well, about a half hour before her birthday. We’d been working all day and both of us were exhausted. Doing this in bed might have been a bad idea.

I traced a finger over her torso and watched as goose-flesh rose on her skin and her body contracted as she drew in a breath.

I straddled Cait’s body and began working. I sprayed the whipped cream over her breasts, eliciting a gasp from her, a laugh quickly following.  I lathered her breasts in large dollops around her nipples, pinching them hard so they broke free of the white cream to stand proudly at attention. She squirmed a little under the ministrations until I moved down her body to do coat her dark, short curls in sugar-heaven.

I tweaked her nipples once more then announced, “You can open them.”

I watched her look down her body, “I’m so sticky.”

“Not yet, you aren’t.”

I pulled back, nearing the edge of the bed and bent down to her foot, sprayed them with the white cream. Keeping a close watch on her, I dipped lower and pulled in a couple of her toes into my mouth, sucking and lavishing them in my saliva. My eyes closed in pleasure as I sucked each toe before moving on to the other foot, repeating my actions.

Caitriona sighed pleasantly above me and I ran my tongue up her leg, stopping at her knee to do a circle with my tongue before continuing on my journey. I stopped at the top of her thigh, then moved to the other leg, working my way down, again, stopping at her knee to pay it extra attention. As I circled her knee with my tongue, I gently grazed the underside of both her knees with my fingers.

“Sam!” Cait giggled and kicked at me but that only made me suck harder, holding her legs firmly in place.

When she calmed and resolved herself to settling in for my actions, I released my hold on her legs and moved back up once more. I looked into her eyes as I straddled her legs, then glanced down at her nipples. Not satisfied with their pertness, I raised a brow.

“Don’t you dare Samwise. I know what you’re thinking.”

I gave her my evilest grin and pinched them to attention once more. They sprang up like a jack-in-the- box and she squirmed under me. Satisfied with their alertness, I licked the bit of cream I got on my hands and backed up slightly so that I could push her legs apart.

“Caitriona, the cream is already almost melted. You’re just so damn hot,” I looked into her eyes from below her pussy. Her eyes darkened.

“Then you better lick up the rest before it’s all gone.”

I did as instructed, and gently opened her lower lips, flattening my tongue, ran up her slit right to her clit. Cait arched off the bed as a hand fell to my hair, pushing my face into her. I cleaned every bit of whipping cream up with enthusiasm as her nails dug into my head.

I managed to pull free from her grasp, licking a sticky trail up her body. I came face to face with one beautiful creamed mound, a perky nipple acting as the cherry on top. I licked around her breast, taking bits of cream in with each slide of the tongue before my hands followed and held onto them tightly while I kissed her hot mouth. Our tongues danced as she licked the cream out of my mouth and into hers, her legs coming up to capture my lower body.

I was hard and ready above her, but couldn’t take her yet. Not yet.

I pulled away, a contented sigh from her lips turning into frustration as she grasped for me, her hips trying to gain contact with my body as I pulled free.

“Sam,” she made grabby hands at me, but I stayed away.

I glanced at the clock on the nightstand. 11:58pm.

“Close your eyes.”

“What? Again? Sam, c’mon” she whined but I shot her a pointed glare. She huffed and closed them the way I child might when relenting to a command.

I reached over to my nightstand drawer, pulling free a nav blue small velvet bag. I tied the bag to the base of my penis, the soft fabric rubbing erotically across my balls. I held my cock in hand, and inched up her body so that I straddled her chest, my cock a mere inch from her face. She sensed this and stuck out her tongue quickly. The pink of her tongue matched that of my penis as she pulled away, pre-cum keeping her joined with me for a moment longer as it stretched from me to her.

Momentarily off my game watching this, I came to my senses and, grabbing the can of cream, traced a squiggly line with it across my cock. I watched Cait lick her lips in anticipation. “Open your eyes, love.”

 

Cait’s POV

I opened my eyes and came face to face with Sam’s penis, coated in white cloud, little dollops falling to the side and onto my body as his heat melted the cream. I saw beyond him though, toward his testicles where a blue bag, no pun intended, hung against them. I looked up and a genuine Sam smile greeted me back.

“Happy Birthday, baby.”

I glanced at the clock, midnight, then back up at him. I could feel my chin quiver and tears well up in my eyes. I brushed them away quickly with my hand “I’m sorry. I’m getting so emotional in my old age.”

He laughed and moved my hands away from my face and rubbed under my eyes with his thumbs. “Shhh. Caitriona. You’ll never be old in my eyes.”

My heart warmed and I looked down at his penis staring me in the eye. “So, I imagine the only way I can get my present is by licking my way to it?”

“How’d you know?” he asked accusingly before leaning in, his cock touching my lips. I took hold of his balls with one hand and licked the underside of his cock before taking him fully down my throat. I have learned to relax my gag reflect with him and could feel him deep inside me before I came up for air.

Sam looked down astonished, “One gulp and your cake is all gone.”

“I’m a greedy birthday girl,” I said before untying the little bag from around him. I glanced up at him to see that it was ok and opened my gift. What I pulled free was the most glorious ring I had ever seen. It looked antique and yet new. It captured the light in its essence, leaving darkness around everything else.

I had no words.

Sam took the ring from between my fingers and took my left hand in his, holding the ring before it. “I gave you no engagement ring before we wed. I know you said you didn’t want one and couldn’t show it off even if you did. But now…” he slipped the ring onto my ring finger. It fit perfectly. “Now, I think I want the world to know that we are together.”

I couldn’t tell if I was laughing or crying. He had just put the most exquisite ring on my finger and said the most romantic words to match it, yet his cock still glistened, strong and firm, below my chin. I looked up to him then. I didn’t want to _fuck_. I didn’t want to have _fun_. I wanted him to make love to me.

And he did. He lowered himself against my body, pushing inside me slowly, before embedding as much as himself in me as possible. I pulled my legs up, my thighs holding him tight to my body. We moved slowly for a long while, our sticky bodies rubbing against each other before need and desire took over and our bodies climaxed in ecstasy together.

****

We lay together in silence. Sam was still inside me, having maneuvered so I lay on top, but gravity was setting in and I could feel my body releasing him. I rested my head against his chest, idly tracing his chest hair with my jewel-adorned finger.

“Do you like it?” he asked nervously, breaking the silence. “It’s an antique. Apparently the couple were married for sixty years. It probably has a pretty good story to tell.”

I smiled inwardly, whispering, “They’ve got nothing on us.”

I closed my eyes, the yellow from the ring fading beyond my lids and the blue of Sam’s eyes replacing it in dreams as night stole me away.


End file.
